


We're galloping slowly through this broken glass

by brennivin



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Closeted, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suit Kink, set during early in the series when Pete found out Don's little secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Peter Campbell confronts Don Draper with information he found that could end his career. Don has other plans.
Relationships: Pete Campbell/Don Draper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	We're galloping slowly through this broken glass

It wasn’t a secret that he’d had his eye on ‘Draper’ for a long time. Even before this new opportunity had opened up he’d wanted desperately for Don to notice him, and almost never for the right reasons.

Pete couldn’t help himself. The man was everything that caught his eye. He was mysterious, handsome, charismatic and insufferable. It was almost like he was designed specifically to make Pete’s heart race. He got that same painful yearning that he always used to feel looking at Peggy, but the difference was he couldn’t act on it. He couldn’t say a word. This wasn’t an attraction he could admit, even to himself.

Now, he was fighting for a promotion that would change his life and make the problem of his new expensive apartment into a non-problem. With how his marriage was already turning sour and things were getting messy between him and Peggy, he needed a victory. Don was the only thing standing in his way but it frustrated him that he’d put so much energy into practically worshipping him while he seemed content to treat Pete like a fly on the wall.

It was all of this that had motivated him to sneak home with Draper’s mail. It was all of this that had motivated him to spend sleepless nights pouring over everything inside that package and learning everything he could about the man who refused to show even an inch of his true self. It was all of this that brought him to Don Draper’s office today.

-

Don humoured him up until the point where he started suggesting that he ought to promote him to avoid the information coming out.

Then there was this severe and dark twitch in his brow and he knew he’d struck a nerve for real. In moments Draper was on his feet and crossing the room to stare him down and then Campbell was painfully aware of how much taller he was. A lump rose in his throat like a bruise as his heart started to race, not only for fear he was about to get the snot beaten out of him but also an underlying lust. All that drinking and partying had worn him out mentally and he didn’t have the energy to fight off his attraction right now. His head was a mess.

Maybe this was a mistake. What kind of idiot would try to blackmail _the_ Donald Draper? Silence hung between them like a heavy drape.

Pocketing his hands, Draper practically looked down his nose at the younger man. “You said everything except ‘or else’, Pete. Assuming this is all true, which it isn’t, it sounds a lot like you’re trying to blackmail me.”

He shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I’m not. I want you to realise that all of this can be forgotten.” His voice dropped to almost a whisper, secretive. “It’s not like you’re a deserter, right?”

Draper leaned in and he was so close now that Pete could almost feel his breath on his face.

“When you threaten someone in this manner, you should be aware of the fact that if your information is powerful enough to make them do what you want…” His hand bridged the gap between them, index finger tracing his lapel before curling around his necktie into a fist. “What else can it make them do?”

A voice in the back of his head, meek and quiet, was begging for Draper to show him exactly what he could do. If it weren’t for the context this whole thing would be undeniably flirtatious and Peter couldn’t help but dwell on that. That was a perverted thought to be having at a time like this.

“It’s not a threat. It’s just a job.” He tried to stand his ground, but he knew he was losing. “Think about it.”

Then he tried to pull away and leave. Still, that hand was firmly tangled in his tie and wasn’t letting go.

“Don? Let go of me.”

He didn’t. He pulled him in closer instead. His voice was barely above a whisper too, now.

“What are you doing here, Pete? You’re not usually this stupid.” His thumb drew circles on his tie, feeling the texture of the silk. “Come on now. There’s a better way we can resolve this.”

“What do you mean?”

He cracked a little smile. “I know what you really need from me, Pete.”

He frowned and his eyes darted around, as he understandably assumed he was in fact going to get the snot beaten out of him.

“I’m not going to harm you, Pete. Not unless you want me to.” He explained calmly, tugging on the soft garment and forcing him closer. They were almost chest-to-chest and he could definitely feel his breath on his cheek now.

“D-Don?”

Peter’s heart was pounding. He was confused. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was meant to come in here, present what he knew and then triumphantly walk away and wait for Draper to come crawling to him with his tail between his legs. He wasn’t supposed to be all flustered like a cornered mouse. He wasn’t supposed to let Don win.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me? The way you always suck up to me, because deep down you want me to notice you?” He explained, cocky as he leaned into Peter’s ear. “You’re like a hopeless horny teenager, Pete. It’s hard not to notice.”

Peter shivered at how his breath felt against his ear and his pants felt a little too tight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re scaring me.”

Breathily laughing at his defensiveness, Don made his move and dragged Peter by his tie to the far end of the room to pin him against the solid wall. He didn’t want to alert anyone outside, after all.

With his back flat against the wooden panelling and Don’s hands planted either side of him, Pete couldn’t help himself now. He was flushed bright pink and painfully hard. This was simultaneously his wet dream and his worst nightmare.

“Wh-what are you doing?” He stammered, watching with wide eyes as Draper grabbed both lapels of his suit jacket and pressed him into the wall with his broad chest. “Don, this isn’t funny. D-Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

His nose and mouth were brushing over Peter’s cheek and making the younger man’s head spin. This wasn’t right. They couldn’t do this. They couldn’t do this _here._ They couldn’t do this anywhere.

“I’m only giving you what you really want. This isn’t about some promotion, is it?” Don murmured into his skin. “I know what this is about. You should take this opportunity. I know you want to.”

Pete tried to say something but was such a stuttering mess he couldn’t manage anything coherent.

Don shut him up with his own mouth, muffling his protests.

He struggled in vain. He shuffled his feet and wriggled and made panicked little gasps into Don’s mouth but he only deepened the kiss and it was getting harder and harder to resist. His knee forced its way between Pete’s as he kept him firmly pinned.

He was at Draper’s mercy from the moment the older man’s thigh pressed against his erection and the cat was out of the bag. There was no way he could mutter and lie his way out of that.

“Look at you, all ready to go.” He commented.

Peter, who was out of breath and fully panicking, opened his mouth to say something. Don just grabbed him by the hair and claimed his mouth again.

They were both _married._ They were both _men._ They were at _work._

Sure, it wasn’t the first time that Campbell had done inappropriate things in this place. However, it was definitely the first time he’d done anything with a man. He felt like a virgin again, and this felt so forbidden and illicit that it made all the difference.

“Mmh, Don…”

He wasn’t protesting anymore, but instead weakly moaning against the other’s mouth and even hearing himself felt shameful and filthy.

“I’ll give you what you want.” Draper punctuated his sentence by grinding his leg against Peter’s aching cock through their clothes. “I’ll give you what you want, and you can stop acting up. Is that a deal?”

“Please…” He buried his face in the older man’s shoulder and whined into his shirt. “I’ll do anything. I’ll behave.”

“Anything, huh?”

He drew his leg back and Pete panted as he regained his composure at least partially.

When Don’s hand came down firmly on his shoulder and pressed down, urging him to drop to the floor, Peter didn’t think. He just obeyed. His mind was so clouded with lust that he didn’t know what he wanted any more.

If he had come in here with career-ending information about Draper looking to turn things in his own favour, he’d fucked that up hugely. Don knew about his own secret, now. Don knew something that could ruin him.

Still, it wasn’t the fear of being exposed that put Campbell on his knees in the corner of Draper’s office. It was a factor, sure, but only barely.

He didn’t know what to expect when Don opened his pants, but when his cock sprung free and he got a good look at it he felt his blood rush to his head. It was threateningly thick, and he had absolutely no experience. Well, unless you counted awkward and secretive hand-jobs in high school.

Looking up at him, he couldn’t help how his heart skipped a beat. The view from down here was terribly erotic.

“Do you have any idea how goddamn good you look on your knees?” Don commented, carding his fingers through his hair. “You’re adorable.”

He bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch in his pants at Draper’s compliment like he was some kind of well-trained puppy.

“Open your mouth for me.”

Despite how terrified he was, there was no hesitation. He let his jaw drop open and let the older man shove his cock past his lips. It was heavy, and it smelled strongly of Don – his natural scent combined with whatever he soap used in the shower. He was used to this scent, but now it was all he could smell. His mouth was filled by the salty taste of skin and he couldn’t help but let out a moan as Draper bucked his hips forward, stuffing it deeper into him.

That hand in his hair started to ball up, pulling him further onto Draper’s cock. He tried not to gag on it but it was difficult.

“Good boy. Don’t throw up, now.” He mumbled.

His praise was getting straight to Pete’s head.

He pulled back and then thrust back in, practically fucking his mouth and slipping the head into his throat a little. The younger man took it surprisingly well, so he did it again.

“You’re a natural at this; you’re like an obedient little wife, or a talented whore. How many times have you done this?” Draper bit into his lip and before Campbell could pull back and answer he pulled his hair and forced his cock in to the hilt.

He gagged a little bit, but kept his cool as best he could. While he had no idea what he was doing, at least letting the other take the lead meant he didn’t have to think about anything besides relaxing his throat. His nose was nestled against Don’s pubic hair and he could feel his eyes welling up with tears, as he wasn’t able to breathe.

When he finally pulled back, Pete frantically inhaled until he drove it home again. He was relentless.

“How many men do you do this for? How many times?” He teased, watching how it affected Campbell and made him moan.

He wanted to so badly to pull back and say _‘Nobody Don. Only you. I’m all yours. I only want you.’_ but that would just be sappy.

“You love it don’t you? Does your pretty little wife know how much of a whore her husband is?”

A pang of shame rose in Pete’s chest but surprisingly it only made him moan again. Draper could say anything to him, right now. He could insult him however he pleased.

He couldn’t tell how long Don had been fucking his mouth before he pulled back and let his cock fall loose from his lips. A trail of saliva followed, and he looked down at his handiwork for a moment.

From the way that he was looking down at him right now, Peter could tell he must look insanely debauched. He could feel the tears streaking his cheeks and how wet his lips were. His eyes were bleary and he was gasping to fill his lungs.

“My God, why didn’t I do this sooner?”

Now that he didn’t have anything to distract him, Campbell couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. He probably looked pretty stupid right now.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Don asked, a little breathless. “Tell me what you want.”

His hand wasn’t curled so roughly into his hair anymore; he was gently petting him and trying to calm him down. It helped. Still, knowing the nature of what he was about to ask for he couldn’t help but hesitate.

“D-Don… I want- I want-“

He tipped up his chin and forced him to look up at him. “Tell me.”

“I w-want you to- I want you to-“

“Say it.”

“F-f-fuck me. Please.” He surrendered, leaning into Don’s hand.

After saying something like that to someone like Draper, he wanted to go find somewhere to bury himself alive.

“Stand up.” He commanded, and when Pete followed his instruction he continued. “Come over to my desk.”

His desk? Not his couch, but his desk? Maybe he chose the desk because it wasn’t directly visible through the thin dividers, so nobody would catch their silhouette. Maybe he chose it because he knew it was hotter like that.

“Hands flat.” He calmly instructed.

Pete licked his lips nervously and did as he was told, placing both hands on Draper’s desk and letting him kick his legs apart. Behind him he could hear the older man crouch and he could feel him fiddling with his pants. Soon he was pulling Peter’s pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, exposing him. He was embarrassed, but he endured it.

“Good. Hold still.”

He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, until he felt Don grab his ass with both hands and spread him open. He’d never felt so vulnerable, but at the same time he was painfully aroused. Freed from his underwear, his cock stood to attention and he could feel it starting to drip with anticipation.

His mouth felt incredible on his sensitive skin. He had never felt anything like this before, and couldn’t help but throw his head back and bite into his lower lip to hold in an enraptured whine. The other man’s tongue probed and teased his hole and he struggled to remain upright. He was pretty sure his legs would give out under him.

When he pulled back, Pete felt cold air on his wet skin for a moment. Then, he felt fingers.

They were slick with saliva and so was he, but that didn’t make it any less of an intrusion. He grunted at first, but started to loosen up as the other hand rubbed his flank soothingly.

“Relax.”

Don’s commands felt like they were registering directly in his brain. He told him to do it and he did it without question or contemplation.

Then there was another finger, and shortly another.

Until now he hadn’t thought he was even capable of taking so much. Still, here he was loyally opening up for another man with little need for encouragement.

He really was a whore, huh?

“That should be enough, right?” Draper observed, pulling his hand back and getting back to his feet. “Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”

The feeling of another man’s cock brushing against his ass was something he’d never experienced before and it made his blood heat up in his veins. He really didn’t know if he wanted to do this here, but he’d never get a chance like this again.

He knew it would be uncomfortable, but he had no idea just how strange and tight it would feel. He almost yelped at the sharp feeling of it.

“Shhh… calm down. Remember to relax.”

He stopped moving, letting Peter adjust and get used to it. Once he could feel his muscles loosening up and his breathing slowing back down he pushed deeper inside.

Pete had never felt so full, and soon it was starting to feel pretty damn great. For some reason his insides were reacting to this incredibly well. Once he was fully inside it felt like he was pressing into pleasurable spots he never even knew he had. He let out a shaky sigh when he felt him bottom out.

“Christ, you’re tight.”

He breathed in through his teeth. “Probably because I’ve never done this before.”

“Oh?”

It seemed like knowing that he was Pete’s first excited him somewhat, because his first thrust was brutal. He didn’t bother starting out slow, fucking into the younger man with reckless abandon.

He was enjoying the fact that Pete couldn’t complain about this, wasn’t he? He could fuck him as hard as he wanted, because he wasn’t the one who had come in here running his mouth.

Campbell silently thanked God that the desk was so solid, because he was holding onto it for dear life. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer but lucky for him Don noticed this and wrapped his arms around him to support his weight.

The repetitive motion of being fucked was soon pushing his pants down to his ankles and he felt his knees give way as he let out a low, long moan into Draper’s hand. He hadn’t even noticed that the other had clasped his hand over his mouth but he was grateful for it or else the entire office would hear him.

He was making sounds he never believed he’d hear come out of his own mouth. His whole body was coursing with ecstasy in a way he’d never felt with a woman. He could get addicted to this. The friction, the domination and the hot feeling of it were making him fall apart, and he hadn’t even had a chance to touch his dick yet.

Don suddenly stopped, and Peter was about to beg him not to pull out when he felt himself being pushed down into the desk by the head. Getting pinned like this made his heart jump and he felt himself tighten up around Don. The other hand came to his hip, to help tilt him into a better angle. Was this how women felt when he fucked them? If so he could finally understand the meaning behind how loud some of them could be.

With his hips tilted this way he felt Don brush harshly against that sweet spot again, this time hitting it with every other thrust and making him dizzy. At this rate, he was really going to come undone without touching himself.

“You’re getting tighter, if that’s even possible.” Draper commented, letting go of his hair for a moment to undo his necktie and stuff it into Campbell’s mouth.

Being gagged like that was humiliating, but at least he didn’t have to worry about being heard anymore. He moaned and gasped around it, feeling that strong hand return to where it had been as his head was held down roughly against the hard surface beneath him.

Draper was fucking him so hard he could feel his cock rubbing against the desk and his hips nudging into it uncomfortably. He didn’t care, and soon it was all feeling so great he was subconsciously pushing back into it.

That made Don let out a pleasantly surprised little sound and pick up the pace.

He was meeting every thrust with equal enthusiasm, practically riding Don’s cock and whining as he felt his climax racing towards him. He had a feeling this one was going to be intense; probably more powerful than any orgasm he’d ever had. He already felt like he was flying.

He wanted to find out.

“If you keep that up I won’t be able to pull out in time.” Draper warned him.

Fuck that. He didn’t slow down. He wanted him to keep going. He wanted him to let go inside of him. He wanted to see what it felt like. He was drunk on stimulation and didn’t care anymore about the consequences.

“Fuck.” Don blurted out. “Ah, fuck.”

Peter beat him to it, wailing into the makeshift gag as his whole body quaked and he felt himself dirty the table underneath him as he spilled over. He was seeing stars, losing control of his body and losing track of reality. This felt impossible.

Just as he was coming down he felt Don seize up and slam hard into him a few times, and he could feel him twitching inside of him as he filled him up. It was strangely satisfying.

Draper tugged his necktie out of the other’s mouth and let him breathe unrestricted.

“Shit, Don.” He hissed as he felt him pull out. “Shit, Don. What have we done?”

“Sealed the deal.” He stated simply. “Now we’re even. No telling on each other, or we both go down.”

“Oh.”

He kind of wished the sadness of feeling used would overtake the euphoria of finally getting with Don Draper but it actually didn’t.

“Not that I wouldn’t do it anyway.” He reassured the younger man, patting him on the back and helping him get up. “You know, between us, if I could get away with it I’d have you under my desk all day with that hot little throat around me.”

Pete didn’t know what to say to that. It painted a strong picture in his head and he hated how much he enjoyed it. He really did want that – to be tucked between his legs and tending to him while he worked. He wanted to make Don feel good. Christ, he really was hooked.

“Does that mean you want to do this again?” He asked, trying not to sound too excited.

“Maybe.”

They dressed themselves quietly, not really needing to say anything else. As he smoothed his hair back into place, Pete couldn’t help but feel a little excited by how Draper had messed it up.

“I’ll, um… See you later.”

Don didn’t say anything, just waving a hand at him dismissively and pouring himself a drink.

He walked out of Don Draper’s office nervously, relieved to find that nobody was staring at him. He made a beeline for his own. He needed to hide himself for a while. He also needed a drink.


End file.
